hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 504 - 13 Chefs Compete
The fourth episode of Season 5 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on February 26, 2009. On that episode, a breakfast challenge service took place, a new rivalry was born, and dinner service was a disaster on both ends. Intro Back in the dorms, Seth was happy to have survived another elimination, but Giovanni was not, and told him point blank that he did not respect him at all after he tried to put him up for elimination. That led to an argument between the two of them with both pointing out the other one's flaws. Later that night, Robert decided to entertain the other chefs with his Ramsay impersonation. His antics cracked everyone up and Andrea thought Robert did a great job of impersonating Ramsay. Team challenge The next morning, both teams lined up in front of Ramsay who asked each team who was their strongest chef. Carol answered that either herself or Andrea were the strongest chefs on the red team, though Paula secretly knew she was the strongest, while Danny named himself as the strongest on the blue team, which confirmed in Ben's mind that Danny was getting arrogant. Then, Ramsay said that he still felt both teams were lacking teamwork, so to fix that, he was going to open Hell’s Kitchen for breakfast to test their teamwork skills. With 30 minutes before the doors would open, both teams went back to their kitchens to begin prep for their breakfast service challenge. While the red team delegated station placements, Seth pitched a scrambled egg recipe from Ramsay to the blue team, causing Giovanni to reluctantly put Seth on the egg station. With everyone ready, Ramsay introduced who they would cook for, the Pacific youth football league and cheer team, which excited the red team. The red team would cook for the cheer team while the blue team would cook for the football league, and the first team to serve all their tables would be the winner. The red team was determined to win that challenge as they had not yet won one since the competition started. The blue team got their first tickets and quickly sent their first orders out. In the red kitchen, Colleen got distracted by the cheering, forcing Paula and Ramsay to get her refocused on her hash browns, and after that, red team got their first tickets. Meanwhile, the blue team already had an early lead by serving 17 of their customers, but Ramsay pulled Robert and J over when they poorly served hash browns on their plates though Robert blamed J for the plating. Despite those problems, the blue team managed to serve half of their customers, while the red team have not served any food yet. Coi burned a pancake which Ramsay compared to a pair of rubber nickers, before binning them and telling Paula to bring back their standards. Back in the blue kitchen, the men were running low on scrambled eggs, and Seth was slowing the momentum down. In the red kitchen, the women managed to catch up on their orders as both kitchens had served 40 of their customers. With only four tickets left on both teams, the chefs picked up the pace to see who would finish first. In the end, the red team finished their last ticket first and won their first challenge. The red team celebrated their victory with the kids, while the blue team were disappointed by their loss, as Robert blamed Seth for slowing them down. Reward The red team was rewarded with a Beverly Hills style camping experience. Before leaving, Coi overheard the blue team arguing and told the red team about it, with Andrea hoping that the blue team's argument would cause them to crumble. The red team had a limo ride to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel and they spent the day relaxing by the pool and getting massages. Punishment The blue team had to clean up the dining room, both kitchens, and prep them for that night’s service. Back in the dorms, Ben blamed Danny for being slow on the pancakes, but Danny argued that he at least helped him on sending them to the pass. When J reminded Danny that he said he was the best cook on the blue team, Danny still stood by that statement. However, Ben argued he was a better chef, and that Danny could not even cook his cock, causing Giovanni to try and defuse the argument. Ben left for some alone time, while believing that Danny was becoming arrogant. On the patio, he threw a chair in frustration. Danny admitted he was cocky but also did not care if he was. While cleaning the kitchens, Robert admitted to Danny that he did not like how Ben argued with him, and the two of them agreed to take the chance of getting Ben out. Later, Robert told Giovanni about his plan, which he agreed with. Before service With only two hours left until service began, the blue team got to work on prepping both kitchens as the red team came back from their reward. The women’s mocking of the blue team made Robert and Ben determined to beat them that night. When the red team came downstairs, they found out that the blue team failed to get their stations fully prepped, and were forced to help the men finish. Andrea told Sous Chef Gloria that they were missing their tomato butter sauce, and Gloria came to the blue kitchen to ask where it was. Ben did not make it yet, so he quickly started on a batch. Eight minutes before service began, Ramsay had both teams lined up and gave them a pep talk on staying bonded as a team. Afterwards, Ramsay told Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service The blue team got their first ticket, but Giovanni said that the water was not boiling yet. That frustrated Ramsay who also let Giovanni know that the water was not seasoned, nor having olive oil in it either. In the red kitchen, Coi was caught cooking spaghetti not to order, and managed to frustrate Ramsay even further when she admitted she was trying to get ahead. Seth sent up his first order of scallops, but they were rubbery and Seth was forced by Ramsay to eat them. He declared that he enjoyed eating them as he did not have lunch before service. Andrea came into the blue kitchen asking for the tomato butter sauce, but Ben revealed he did not have it ready. That pissed off Andrea and Ramsay asked Ben if he was trying to sabotage the red kitchen, which Ben argued he was not. Coi's spaghetti dish was sent up, but it was dry, bland, under seasoned, and undercooked, which left Ramsay getting pissed off even more. One hour into dinner service, and neither team has sent any food yet. Ben sent over the red team’s tomato butter sauce, but a quick taste from Andrea and Ramsay revealed that the sauce was too salty. Ramsay ordered for more sauce, and Ben had Danny make another batch. In the red kitchen, Andrea took the lead and gave orders to Lacey and Coi on their dishes. It worked, and the red team was finally able to send out more than half of their appetizers. Danny sent up his tomato butter sauce which was deemed acceptable. Ramsay let Ben know about the news and it sparked Danny's confidence. One hour and a half into dinner service, the blue team got over half of their appetizers out. Unfortunately, one of J’s Caesar salad dishes had a lettuce butt in it, and Jean-Philippe sent it back to the kitchen. J took responsibility for it, and an angry Ramsay smashed it on the ground while asking J if he was stupid. Despite J’s blunder, the blue team continued to serve their appetizers and have moved on to entrées. Ben brought his lamb down, but it was sliced very thinly with a rip in one chop, with Ramsay stating he would not even serve Ben's lamb to his own dog. Back in the red kitchen, LA was getting pissed off with Colleen as she was not only putting their meat entrées in the convection oven to keep them warm, but was also continually asking questions. LA sent over the Wellingtons, but they did not have their ends properly cut off, which LA blamed Colleen for. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay asked Danny for the garnishes, but Danny was unresponsive which frustrated Ramsay. When Ramsay threatened to kick Danny out, Danny responded that he needed one more minute. Colleen brought over her Wellingtons, but she accidentally brought four Wellingtons instead of the three ordered, and was accused by Ramsay for taking the competition as a joke. By that point, the customers were beginning to get impatient. Ramsay called the next ticket order for the blue team, but Seth failed to pay attention and could not repeat the order. Seth was then caught wiping his face with a cloth, and then wiping a pan with that same cloth, causing Ramsay to chew him out. Jean-Philippe was also facing problems as most of the dishes were sent back for being undercooked. After seeing a lot of food sent back to the kitchen, Ramsay finally had enough and gathered both teams while calling them all pathetic. He announced that there was no winning team that night and ordered both teams to nominate two people for elimination before kicking them out of the kitchen. Ben tried to stay in the kitchen, but Ramsay angrily yelled at him to leave. Post-mortem Back in the dorms, Coi apologized to the red team for her poor performance and believed she was to go home. However, LA pointed out that Colleen was starting to push Ramsay to his limits, and Carol stated that Lacey would have screwed them up even worse if she was on appetizers alone that night, which caused Lacey to realize that the red team was trying to find anything wrong with her, in order to send her home. Meanwhile, the blue team got together to discuss matters. Giovanni picked Seth and Ben as his choices for elimination, but Ben argued that Danny should be up as he was not communicating on the garnish station. Robert thought that Seth, Ben, and J had the weakest performances that night, which Giovanni agreed with has he recalled the salad mishap, but J argued that he should not be up for elimination because of that mistake. Elimination Before asking for nominees, Ramsay reminded the salad butt incident from J and said that was how reputations were getting ruined. He also called J a butthead. Danny announced that Seth was the first nominee for the blue team while Ben was the second, though Ramsay thought they should have nominated J instead. Lacey announced that Colleen was the first nominee for the red team and herself was the second, though she admitted Coi had an even worse night than herself. However, Coi admitted that her service that night was her worse performance yet, so Ramsay called the four initial nominees down. After listening to all of their pleas, Ramsay ordered Ben to get back in line, and eliminated Seth for his constant poor performances and stated he could not go any further with him. Team switch After Seth's elimination, Ramsay revealed that Lacey would be moving to the blue team, much to their dismay and the red team's relief. Ramsay's comment: "Seth showed that he had all the passion in the world, but the bottom line is: he's a crap cook." Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes